marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 332
(title) | NextIssue = (story) (title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = Joe Madureira | Quotation = Teamwork. You gotta love it. | Speaker = Iceman | StoryTitle1 = The Road to Casablanca | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... Wolverine's regression into an animal form has been sped up thanks to an attempt by Genesis to once more bond Adamantium to Wolverine's skeleton. Now, the savage Wolverine is out somewhere in the world disorientated and the X-Men are looking for him. However, they are not the only ones, as unaware to all, Elektra has also been dispatched by her master Stick as Logan has been viewed as a warrior who has fallen from the path. She has managed to track the feral Logan to Casablanca, and has been able to avoid detection from his advanced senses. Meanwhile, Professor X, Phoenix, Cyclops, Cannonball and Iceman have come to the Morocco office of Landau, Luckman and Lake. Xavier has come seeking an audience with Zoe Culloden the LL&L employee who has been dealing with Logan as of late. When the Professor asks to know where Logan is, she refuses to reveal any of LL&L's client information. The Professor tells her that this is not up to debate and tells her that he knows a lot of the firms interdimensional dealings, much to her surprise. Outside of the office, the X-Men patiently wait for the Professor to return. Sam however is upset and blames himself for allowing the situation that put Wolverine in the situation he is in now. Iceman tells him that they all make mistakes, and he made some of his own, such as founding the Champions years earlier . Jean, having been probing for Logan's mental imprint locates Logan's location a few miles away. When the Professor contacts them telepathically, he tells his X-Men to go on alone, he will join them shortly. Cyclops finds that the Professor is acting out of character, and as the X-Men change into costume and rush off to find Logan, he realizes that things are far from find with Charles. Back inside the office, Zoe gets up to get Xavier a drink and calls him on using his mental powers to read her thoughts when Xavier has had a long standing policy of not abusing his powers in such a way. She then sneaks up behind him and shoots him in the back of the head. She suddenly realizes that the whole thing only played out in her mind an gives her another show of power by using his mental powers to immobilize her. He tells her that he does not care what sort of secrets her agency seeks to keep, he's already lost Sabretooth , he does not want to lose Wolverine. Elsewhere in the desert, Wolverine comes across a castle that is the prison of Ozymandias, an ancient opponent of Apocalypse who has been imprisoned in this castle since he clashed with the immortal mutant centuries ago. He has spent the past centuries carving out visions of the future in his prison. When Wolverine enters the castle, Ozymandias shows him the carvings he had done of Wolverines own recent history. He explains that his prophesies have become true, hearalding a time of great change. The first of these was the falling of Avalon . Just then, the X-Men arrive and tell Ozymandias that he is free to go because Apocalypse is deadOr so the X-Men believe as of the events of . Ozymandias disagrees and sends many of his carvings to attack. When he talks about his powers being a gift, Jean wonders if he is a re-engineered human much like Mr. Sinister was . As the X-Men fend off against the stone constructs, Jean is distracted by blasting one of the X-Man, not recognizing him from anywhere before. This leaves her open to an attack from an Archangel doppleganger until Wolverine comes to her rescue. As Iceman creates an ice slide to allow Cyclops to speed around and dispatch the stone creatures, one based on Wolverine smashes the ice slide sending them both falling. Scott orders Iceman to save himself and that he will be okay. Scott however ends up falling down a pit centered by a giant obelisk covered with the carvings of Ozymandias. While the X-Men are divided, Ozymandias grabs the feral Wolverine by the he and holds him and is about to throw him into the pit as well. Jean, winded from the attack, can barely catch her breath and wonders how she can save both Wolverine and her husband. Story continued in ... | Writer1_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler1_1 = Joe Madureira | Inker1_1 = Tim Townsend | Colourist1_1 = Team Bucce | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * - * Ozymandias's animated carvings of ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *'Ads in this issue included : ' front cover Street Fighter II, The Haunted Mask, (2 page ad) Generation X, Subscribe!, Club Pro, East Coast Comics, (2 page ad) Street Fighter Alpha, Askani'Son, Impact Trading Cards. *Originally priced at $1.95 US and $2.75 Canada. *Wolverine #100, Wolverine #97, X-men #43, X-Force #18, and The Further Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix. | Recommended = | Links = }}